marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximilian "Cheshire" Zelevas
<< Auroratra History To be added. Personality Cheshire suffers from BDD (Body dysmorphic disorder) and in response always wears a mask to hide his face. He uses his powers to either amuse or frighten his enemies and is very mysterious in his own, very dark way. Like almost every member of the Auroratra, Cheshire is mad, but unlike the others he admits it with pride. Most members of the Auroratra hold a fear over Cheshire, most likely due to the fact that he is the maddest and craziest of them all, or it could be due to his unique abilities. Mysterious, sly, deceitful, tricky, machiavellian... misleading, but more so the kind of playful misleading. Cheshire is the type that would knowingly lead you into danger. Fighting Style Cheshire fights by using his Hallucikinesis in order to create, what he calls, a wonderland. While in this catatonic state, both Cheshire and his victim stand still, never breaking eye-contact, but in his mental wonderland his victim must contend with not only Cheshire, but his imaginary girlfriend as well. Powers and Abilities Powers Hallucikinesis: The ability to trick people into perceiving unreal things, illusions are not tangible, but can be very realistic to subjects. He has the ability create a complex and detailed world he calls "Wonderland". In this world the victim is being killed over and over again and can lead to insanity. His illusions can also be psychosomatic; meaning he can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill his target with illusions. These illusions are absolute, once inside you cannot escape by normal means. Spatiokinesis: The ability to warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate all physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing. It allows only the ability to manipulate an area, not to defy its laws; so gravity, friction, and many other rules will still usually apply. However, it is possible for users of this power to give the illusion that they are manipulating gravity by Floortilting or by manipulating spatial pressure, such as decreasing the spatial size of a planet without altering its structure. He can fold space onto itself making the same object take up two different places, and is able to create wormholes he then uses for teleportation. This power augments the illusionary experience his victims are having. Abilities Clairvoyant Sight: The ability to see through telepathic illusions. Chronolock: The ability to exist outside of space/time by using Spatiokinesis. Outside Wonderland Illusory Combat: The ability to incorporate illusions into ones fighting style which can make the user very unpredictable and hard to keep track of, and can pull off surprise attacks more easily. Pain Illusion: The ability to trick a individual's mind into thinking they are in burning pain. Though it has no physical affect on the body, the pain is described as being burned alive. Cheshire uses it as a form of Torture, but can leave his victim insane with pain. Inside Wonderland Intangibility: Ability to phase through objects and solid matter. Imaginary Entity Creation: The ability to create creatures and beings from one's imagination. His most noticeable creation in Wonderland is Alice, his imaginary girlfriend, modeled perfectly to his tastes. *'Phobia Exploitation': Alice has the ability to do or turn into anything as long as her target fears it. *'Hysteria Inducement': Alice has the ability to induce hysteria by overwhelming her target with fears. Mental Capacity High-level Intellect: Ability to pass the mensa entry test, putting him in the upper 2 percentile of standardized intelligence tests. Analytic Genius: Ability to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them, not just in battle, but any other activity that involves cunning intellect (Strategic games; chess). Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. Strength Normal Strength: Cheshire doesn't work out, making it hard for him to lift up more then his body weight. Senses Heightened Senses: Ability to possess acute senses of environmental awareness. Transportation Portal Creation: The ability to open a wormhole that connects one space with the other using Spatiokinesis. Weakness *Cheshire's Hallucikinesis can only target one person at a time and therefor he's not suited for group combat. *Some targets might be immune to his Hallucikinesis, mainly those who either have this power as well or those who possess Clairvoyant Sight. Paraphernalia Equipment *Shoulder-feathered long vest with high collar and hood. Weapons *No physical weapons. Trivia *He has watched one to many Alice in Wonderland movies. *His Alice is black-haired, wears the Queen of Hearts' robe and wields The Vorpal Blade. *Inside Wonderland, Cheshire no longer wears a mask, has a human head and the body of a cat, albeit walking on 2 legs. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Articles by Psyqhical Category:Living Characters Category:Illusion Creation Category:Teleportation Category:Density Shifting Category:Animation Category:Empathy Category:Geniuses Category:Super Senses Category:Space Manipulation